


My Beloved Enemy

by MiniRaven



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, One Shot, POV Tony Stark, Pining, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven
Summary: Captain America and Hydra walk into a secure compound. It should sound like the beginning of a joke, except it’s anything but.For the past few hours, Tony’s fought long and hard against Hydra’s invasive forces. Now, Cap’s finally got him cornered and it’s not in the way Tony would like.





	My Beloved Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 10: Reactor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791626) by [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling). 



> Thanks got to magicasen for the beta!

An ominous shadow washed over them. “Tsk... Come on, Tony,” said a familiar voice. A cold sweat broke out over Tony’s skin. He didn’t need to turn around. Tony knew who it was. He’d recognize that voice a mile away.

Despite knowing who it was, despite knowing exactly what he would see, Tony turned around to face his opponent.

It looked like Steve, sounded like Steve, but Tony knew better. This version of Steve, this brainwashed person living in the body of a great man, was cold and hard and calculating. He was confident, but in a way that sent shivers down Tony’s spine. This Steve would smile as he put a bullet in Tony’s head and not even feel bad.

A small army of Hydra agents slowly gathered behind him like vultures waiting to tear apart dying prey. Cap’s familiar blue uniform stuck out like a sore thumb against a vomit green canvas of Hydra agents. 

“It’s over now,” Steve said, a smug smile stretched thin across his face. “There’s no point in resisting.”

Tony held his tongue. Rather than responding with one of his usually quips, Tony stood between Hydra and the young heroes, arm outstretched as if his very mortal body could protect the kids from harm.

Kamala, Riri, Sam, Miles, they didn’t sign up for this. Their biggest threat to their lives should be simple things. Overprotective parents, relationship problems with boyfriends or girlfriends, maybe the occasional C list or B list badguy, or homework, mountains upon mountains of public school mandated homework. Not fighting a losing battle against a should-have-been-long-dead enemy and definitely not a brainwashed Captain America.

These kids, the bravest, strongest, and most wide eyed kids Tony ever knew should be in bed, sleeping their troubles away, not being threatened at the wrong end of a gun. The smart thing to do now was retreat. Tony was the adult. He would take the fall and let the kids run away and regroup so they could fight another day. That’s what  _ he _ would have done. That’s what  _ he _ would do if he was still…

Tony tried not to think about it. He spared a quick look behind him. The kids were all a little worse for wear, damaged both physically and emotionally in ways that would take years to heal up. But Tony saw determination in their eyes and fire in their souls. These kids were green, but they would rather fight and die than surrender to Hydra.

That stubborn look in their eyes, it was a painful remind of a man Tony had lost. A man who once fought with that same creed. Defend the weak and the helpless. And now, in what only Tony could describe as a sick turn of irony, Cap had become the very thing he fought against. 

…

What was he talking about. Maybe they were right. Maybe Steve couldn’t be saved. Maybe Tony’s attempts to bring Steve back were pointless. They had saved so many people over the years, maybe their luck had finally ran out.

But, that didn’t erase Tony’s wish. Tony’s stupid, selfish wish.

There was never enough time when it came to Tony and Steve. There was barely enough time for hellos and goodbyes. How could Tony could have made time for something as long winded or as trivial as an ‘I love you.’ ‘I love you even when I can’t stand you.’ ‘Even though we’re dating different people, you’re still the most important person in my life.’ ‘Do you love me like I love you?’ ‘Even a little?’ ‘I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve wanted to tell you how much I actually care.’ ‘I’ve forgotten how much I’ve sacrificed just to make sure you’re safe. I might make excuses about the world needing Captain America, but I need you, Steve. I need you. I don’t want to live in a world without you.’

Tony had meant to tell Steve the truth eventually. Friends should know if you’ve been harboring a massive crush on them for over ten years. Tony always told himself ‘later.’ There was always tomorrow. As long as Captain America and Iron Man fought side by side, he was okay with just being friends. There would always be a later. There would always be a tomorrow. There would always be a better time for Tony to confess his feelings. Steve and Tony were always together, fighting for tomorrow. So what was the harm in pushing it off?

And yet there they stood, once again. Enemies on opposite sides of a line burned into the sand. 

Cap motioned to his new team, proud at what he had accomplished. “Give up,” he said. “You’ve already lost.”

At first, Tony didn’t say anything. What was there to say? Instead, Tony did what he always does whenever he and Steve get into a fight. He planted his feet on the ground. White energy surged into his gauntlets. He steeled his heart and stared down at the monster in front of him, daring it to make the first move.

“No.”


End file.
